Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2 Super Explosion
'''Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion 2 Super Explosion '''is a crossover fighting video game similar to Super Smash Bros that is released for the PS4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to 2011's Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion and Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL. Story Characters Returning Characters #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10:Omniverse) #Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) #Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot)) #Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Numbah 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot)) #Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot)) #Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) #Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) #Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory/Dial M For Monkey) #Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) #Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) #Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Vilgax (Ben 10 (Reboot)) #Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot)) #Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) #Him (The Powerpuff Girls (Reboot)) #Young Ben (Ben 10 (Reboot)) #Scotsman (Samurai Jack) #Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #The Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Aku (Samurai Jack) New Characters #Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) #Unikitty (Unikitty!) #Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) #Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo) #Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) #I'M Weasel (I Am Weasel) #Robin (Teen Titans Go!) #Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) #Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) #Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!) #Raven (Teen Titans Go!) #Craig, Kelsey, and J.P (Craig of the Creek) #Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) #K.O (OK K.O!: Let's Be Heroes) #Rad (OK K.O!: Let's Be Heroes) #Enid (OK K.O!: Let's Be Heroes) #Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) #Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) #Clarence (Clarence) #Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) #Apple and Onion (Apple and Onion) #Mao Mao (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) #Oscar and Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) #Owen (Total Drama) #George Jetson (The Jetsons) #Steven (Steven Universe) #Garnet (Steven Universe) #Amethyst (Steven Universe) #Pearl (Steven Universe) #Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) #Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) #Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) #Tulip (Infinity Train) #Victor and Valentino (Victor and Valentino) #Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Master Frown (Unikitty!) #Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Wilt (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) #Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) #Hector Con Carne and Boskov (Evil Con Carne) #Hawkodile (Unikitty!) #Tom (Toonami) #Connie (Steven Universe) #Alfe (The Problem Solverz) #Ami and Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) #Moxy (The Moxy Show) #Owen (Total Dramarama) #Pops (Regular Show) Assist Characters Returning Characters #Mung Daal (Chowder) #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Panini (Chowder) #Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Peppermint Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbah 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Numbah 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) #Cheese (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) #Coco (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) #Madame Foster (Foster's Hpme For Imaginary Friends) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) #Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) New Characters #Charlie (We Bare Bears) #Ranger Tabes (We Bare Bears) #Chloe (We Bare Bears) #Gorgonzola (Chowder) #Rook (Ben 10: Omniverse) #Zombozo (Ben 10 (Reboot)) #Puppycorn (Unikitty!) #Richard (Uniktty!) #Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) #Jeff and Sumo (Clarence) #Chad (Clarence) #Gilben (Clarence) #Belson (Clarence) #Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) #Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) #Tiny Miracle (Uncle Grandpa) #Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Banana Joe (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Ben 10 Category:Chowder Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Samurai Jack Category:Captain Planet and the Planeteers Category:Johnny Bravo Category:We Bare Bears Category:Unikitty! Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Scooby Doo Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Adventure Time Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Looney Tunes Category:Clarence Category:The Flinstones Category:Summer Camp Island Category:Total Drama Category:The Jetsons Category:Steven Universe Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Camp Lazlo Category:The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Category:Infinity Train Category:Regular Show Category:Sheep in the Big City Category:Toonami